Change of Scenery
by byproducts
Summary: Anna and Remy Owens live in a small town and have a normal life. They know who they really are. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Anna Owens woke up and stretched. She pulled her husbands pillow towards her and sighed. She hated when she had a day off and he had to work early. He was the sheriff of the small town they lived in, in Illinois. She worked for the local doctor as a nurse.

Anna got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and noticed her two toned hair was a mess. It was the only mutation she had. She wondered vaguely what it would be like to have powers instead of just strange hair. A mutation she could use to help people. Her husband was the same way. He had red on black eyes but no powers. When she and Remy had first come here a few years ago people had looked at them weird but now no one seemed to care.

She sighed and hopped in the shower. When she was done she dressed and headed downstairs. She supposed she should get some stuff done around the house but she didn't really want too. She decided she would lay around with a book until afternoon, then bring lunch to her husband.

Remy sat in his office with his feet up on his desk. He loved being a cop but sometimes he dreamed of being a thief. He laughed at himself. His deputy walked in. "Hey sheriff you got a visitor." His deputy said. Remy dropped his feet to the ground and watched his wife walk in. "Hey gorgeous." He said.

Anna stared at her husband. "Damn he looks good in his uniform." She thought. "I brought you lunch." She said out loud.

"Thanks love." Remy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He kissed her sweetly and Anna's heart melted. They continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat behind them. "Ah sorry sheriff. You got a call on line two." The deputy said.

Remy sighed, pulled his wife down on his lap and answered the phone. "Sheriff Owens." He said into the phone. Anna played with his hair while, he talked on the phone. It was getting a bit long. He kept it short to look professional on the job. She wondered what it would look like long.

"Sorry about that, Now where were we?" Remy asked getting off the phone.

Anna laughed. "About to eat." She said getting off his lap. "You are at work and you are suppose to set a good example." She began to pull out sandwiches from the bag she brought.

Remy watched her. Their lives weren't exciting but they were happy. He thought to himself.

Logan walked through the mansion looking for Kitty. She had said she had programed some new things in the Danger room and she had wanted to show him when he had time. He found her in her bedroom, with a picture frame in her hand. "Hey half-pint." He said.

Kitty looked up. "Hey Logan." She said a bit sadly. She had been looking at a picture of herself and her former roommate.

"Thinking about Rogue?" Logan asked.

"I just wish we knew what happened to her. She's been gone over seven years. And there has been no sign of her. No power use. Nothing. I don't wanna believe she's dead but she just disappeared with out a trace."

Logan sighed. All the inhabitants of the mansion have had this conversation. "I know. We have tried everything to find her."

A tear slid down Kitty's cheek. "I just miss her. I mean she had her powers under control and was really starting to open up. I just wish I knew what happened."

Logan thought back to the day Rogue had disappeared.

They had been fighting Magneto and his new Acolytes. The battle had been harsh but the X-men had won. They watched Magneto and his men leave defeated. Then it was noticed Rogue was no where to be seen. They had searched and then gone after Magneto to see if he had her. But came up empty handed.

Reports of other mutants going missing had reached their ears. All the missing were powerful and had unique mutations. But they had been unable to find anything. None of the missing mutants had ever been found.

Logan shook his head. "If she is anywhere. We will find her." He said to Kitty.

"I hope so." Kitty said and wiped her face.

Anna stood at her oven humming while she made dinner. Remy would be home soon and it was her turn to cook. She checked on the lasagna and then sat at the table. She read the newspaper and sipped some tea. On the front was a picture of the X-men saving people from a burning building. They always looked so familiar to her. She figured it was because they were always on T.V. and in the news paper. Anna looked up when she heard the door open. "Hey honey." She said to Remy as he walked into the kitchen.

Remy kissed the top of her head. "What are you doing?"

"Reading the news paper."

Remy peeked over her shoulder and read the headline. "X-men again?" He said.

"Yeah." Anna said as she put the paper down.

Remy shook off the feeling that the X-men seemed familiar. He sighed and sat down. "Got a call from the sheriff a town over. They are having some mutant based crimes. And they may head our way."

Anna frowned. "That's no good."

"Not so much."

"What kind of crimes?"

"Mostly battery. No deaths so far. But some pretty serious injuries."

"You be careful. They could come after you. At least with my hair most people think I just dye it."

"I will. I'll keep my sunglasses on or wear my contacts. And it's not like I have any powers. So it can be easier to blend."

The oven began to beep. Anna got up and pulled out the lasagna. She cut it and sat a large piece in front of Remy. And then got herself some.

Remy took a bit. "Mmm. This is great."

Anna smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad my cooking has improved."

"Me too."

Anna hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Anna finished putting away files at the Doctor's office. It had been a long day and she was going to be getting home late tonight. Half the kids in the school were out with the chicken pocks. So she and Dr. Brown had been swamped all day.

"About done there, Anna?" Dr. Brown called out.

"Yep." Anna yelled back.

Dr. Brown walked in to the room. "I've finished sending all the prescriptions over to the pharmacy. So I think we are good to go. Hopefully we don't get the other half of the kids tomorrow."

Anna laughed. "I hope we don't too." She said smiling.

"You and the Sheriff ever going to have kids?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Someday." Anna replied with a wink.

Dr. Brown laughed. "Shall we lock up and get out of here?"

"Sounds good to me." Anna said. She loved working with Dr. Brown. When Remy had gotten the job here, Anna had planned on getting a nursing job at a near by hospital. But Dr. Brown's nurse had been retiring he had all but begged her to come work for him. She had taken it but hadn't been sure she would like working at a Doctor's office instead of the ER. It was different. But she had come to love it.

Anna waved as she got in to her car. Driving home her thoughts went to her life before coming here. She had grown up in Mississippi and her parents had died when she was eighteen. So she had taken their insurance money, sold their house and gone to school to become a nurse. She had graduated with honors. She had stayed in Mississippi for a year, then decided to move to Chicago for a change in scenery. She had gotten a job in a hospital and worked in the ER. That is where she had met Remy. He had been chasing down a suspect and been stabbed in the shoulder. He had hit on her the entire time she was with him. He had asked her out but she had declined. Then the next day he sent her flowers and came in and asked again. She had said yes that time. They had dated a year, then moved in together. A year after that, they had married and he had gotten the sheriff position here. She had left Chicago behind to be with him.

Her thoughts had brought her home. She smiled and shut off the car. She went inside her home and saw Remy in the living room on his phone. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He hung up his phone and pulled her into his arms. "Been another mutant attack. Just outside our town lines." He told her.

"That's horrible." Anna said.

"Yeah. This isn't something you usually see in small towns like ours." Remy said. Then he sighed. "How was your day?"

Anna smiled. "Half the younger kids in the town have the chicken pocks."

"Yeah I heard that."

"It made for a long day. Tomorrow will more than likely bring in the other half of the kids."

Remy kissed her head. "No fun."

"No. Did you ever have them?"

Remy squinted his eyes. He tried to remember but his brain suddenly seemed unfocused. "Can't remember." He told her.

"I hope you did because you would be a big baby about it. And I don't want to take care of you."

Remy swatted her on the butt. "Hey now."

Anna smiled at him. "What's for dinner."

"Chicken. But I don't know if you're gonna get any now."

Anna poked her tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen.

"Logan. I've found something." Kitty said. "It seems their has been reports of mutant attacks. And there seems to be a pattern. Its making its way across the county. It starts in California and it makes almost a strait line across the country. It's in Illinois right now. Should we check it out?"

Logan looked over Kitty's shoulder at the map she had created. It showed red dots making their way across the U.S. "Any deaths?" He asked.

"None so far. I think that's why I didn't notice it right away. I was more focused on the deaths then just attacks." Kitty replied.

"Okay print what you have. I'll talk to the Professor. But have Scott prep the Blackbird just in case."

"Will do."

The next day Remy sat at his desk doing paper work. He hated paper work. Just a couple more hours and he could go home and cuddle with his wife and watch CSI. If only his job was half as exciting as they made it out to be on T.V. He sighed and put his mind back on his paper work. "Sheriff!" Remy head shot up at he emergency in his deputy voice. "There something going down in the town square." His deputy said. Remy was out of his seat and strapping on his gun in seconds.

Remy and his deputy arrived at the scene. There was a fight happening near the gazebo. There was a very large man and a man with purple hair beating on a young man. They seemed to be trying to get information out of him. Remy turned to the man with him. "Rogers cover me while I attempt to end this peacefully." He said. Rogers nodded. Remy grabbed his radio. "Clemmens and Franklin you there?" He said. His other two deputy's on duty replied that they were. "Each of you take a side and cover me. Rogers is taking my back."

Remy made his way across the square. "My name is Sheriff Owens and I'm gonna ask you two to stop what your doing and come quietly." He said.

Both men turned towards him. "Stay out of this." The purple hair man replied.

Remy sighed. He had hoped this would be easy. He pulled his gun out of it's holster. "Afraid I can't do that."

The purple haired mans hands began to glow. But before Remy could do anything, the purple haired man was thrown backwards by a red blast. Remy's head whipped around and he saw the X-men approach.

Scott blasted the mutant before he could hurt the town Sheriff. He had heard the man identify himself. The rest of the X-men ran forward and secured the two men responsible for the attack. Kitty helped the man they had attacked. Scott walked over to the Sheriff who was holstering his weapon. "Sorry to barge in." Scott said. The man looked up. "Not a problem. Not exactly equipped to handle mutant problems here." The man replied. Scott stared at him "Gambit?" He said shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Anna stared out the window of the doctor's office. She saw the lights of her husband's police cruiser and has walked immediately over to the window. "Everything okay Anna?" Dr. Brown asked.

"I'm not sure. There seems to be something going on in the square across the street. Remy is there now." Anna replied.

"Looks like some one might be hurt."

"I'll go over and check." Anna said. Then gasped. "The X-men are here!" Anna suddenly felt a need to see them up close and ran out the door before Dr. Brown could stop her.

Anna ran across the street and into the square. She hardly knew what caused her to have to do this. She got to the group of people standing around the watching the commotion. "What's going on, Mrs. Kray?" Anna asked an older women.

The woman turned towards Anna. "Oh, Mrs Owens. Seems like your husband is trying to stop a volatile situation. And now those people in the black leather have stepped in to help."

"The X-men." Anna said. She looked over in the square. It seemed to have settled down now and one of the X-men was talking to Remy. Anna began to make her way over to her husband.

Remy stared at the X-men. "I'm sorry?" He said.

"You're Gambit!" Scott yelled. Causing Logan to turn towards the two men.

Logan came over quickly. "You're one of the missing mutants! Have you seen Rogue! Where is she!"

Remy stared at the men baffled. They seemed to think he was some one he was not. And who was this Rogue? "I think you may have me mistaken for someone else." He said.

"No I didn't. You are the only one with those eyes." Logan barked.

Anna made her way to Remy and saw a short, broad shouldered man make his way over and start yelling. What is going on? She wondered. Anna walked over to her husband. The short man's eyes landed on her. "Rogue." He yelled.

Anna's stood shocked. Was he talking to her? Anna wondered. Suddenly she was in the man's arms. "Thank God you're okay! Where have you been?" He asked. Anna froze unsure what to do. Then she heard Remy's gun click.

"Hands off my wife now." Remy said his voice deadly.

Remy's voice snapped Anna out of her frozen state. She brought her knee up and hit the man between the legs. "Get off me psycho!" She yelled. The man let go and she ran over to Remy. "What the hell is going on." She said as she reached Remy.

Remy didn't look at her. His eyes stayed on the man that had grabbed his wife. He kept his gun pointed at the man. "Back off now. And keep your hands to yourself." He told the man.

Logan stared. It seemed like Rogue had no idea who he was. What was going on? She was married to Gambit, but Gambit didn't seem to know who he was either. And neither of them seemed to know who they were themselves. Before Logan could say anything, Kitty bounded up. "Logan the man that was attacked said the other men were trying to find out something about the missing mutants." She said then turned to the others. Her eyes widened. "Rogue?" She said in a hushed voice.

"Why do you people keep calling me Rogue?" Anna demanded from Remy's side.

"You don't know who you are, do you?" Scott asked.

"I know perfectly well who I am." Anna snapped back.

Remy lowered his weapon. "Thanks for your help. But I thinks it's time for you all to be on your way."

Logan just wanted to fling this Sheriff/Gambit out of the way and grab Rogue, but he had a feeling that would only make things worse.

Storm walked over. "I've talked to the Professor and he wants to come here himself." She said eying both the people she thought of as Rogue and Gambit. "Hank is bringing him now." She then spoke to the angry couple. "I know we have come off as strange. But please give us a chance to explain."

Remy stared harshly at the new woman with white hair. "Fine." He said. "Anna is that okay with you?" He asked his wife.

Anna sighed. "Alright. Just keep handsy away from me please." She said pointing to Logan.

"Thank you." Storm said. "Scott take Bobby and Jean back with the two men and their victim back to the mansion. I have a feeling Kurt and Kitty are going to insist on staying. We will fly back with Hank and Charles."

Scott nodded and with one more look at the couple he walked away. A blue fuzzy man walked up. "Is it true? Have we found Rogue?" He asked. Then saw Anna. "It really is you! I have missed you so much my schwester!" He headed towards her.

Anna ducked behind Remy. "Don't even think about. I'm not this Rogue."

Kurts's face fell. "Gambit?" He said looking at the Sheriff. "You're a cop?"

Logan snorted. "They don't know who they are." He said to Kurt.

"Damn it. I know who I am!" Anna yelled. Remy brought his arm around her. "It's okay honey. We are gonna figure this out."

"What happen to his accent? Rogue still has hers." Kitty asked.

"Hush. Let's just wait for the Professor." Storm said.

Remy sighed. "Come on the Sheriff's office isn't to far from here, lets go there. At least we can sit until this Professor comes."

When the Professor arrived they moved everyone over to Anna and Remy's home for privacy. Anna walked in her home kicked off her shoes and plopped down on her favorite chair in the living room. "She acts like Rogue." Kurt whispered to Kitty as they followed her in. Kitty nodded.

Anna was a bundle of nerves. She was desperately trying not to show it by pushing her anger forward. She didn't want any of this. And she didn't want to cooperate or be nice. Something about this was upsetting her very badly.

Remy got everyone situated and then sat next to Anna on the arm of her chair. He could tell she was upset but was trying to hide it. "So. Let's get this started. Who are Gambit and Rogue?" He asked.

The Professor opened his mouth to reply when something came crashing through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

Remy had Anna on the floor covering her and his gun drawn in seconds. "Cover your eyes." Logan yelled. A flash of light lit up the room. "We have to get out of here now." Logan told them. "Kurt take the Professor. Sheriff can you use your powers to blow us a hole out of here?"

Remy stared at him. "I don't have any powers."

Logan grunted. "Storm looks like it's up to you. Kitty stay by these two."

"What is happening!" Anna demanded.

"Looks like military men outside your house. That was a flash bomb. They will becoming through any second. It was suppose to blind us but looks like our reflexes were quick enough. Come on, Storm is going to distract them and Half-pint and I will get you out the back."

Remy agreed for lack of a better idea. "Stay close to me." He said to Anna placing a kiss on her head. Anna nodded.

They crawled across the floor. They could hear lighting and wind howling in front of the house. Anna stuck close to Remy. They made it out the back door. Men came running at them and the short man, she now knew was named Logan, had metal claws come out of his hands. He took care of the men in seconds. They kept going and made it to a large black plane. The group got on board and were soon joined by the woman called Storm. The large blue ape like man got into the pilots seat and they took off.

Anna sat next to Remy in the plane. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"New York." The Professor said. "We can keep you safe there until we figure out what is happening here."

Anna nodded. The stress of the day came crashing down on her and she began to cry. Remy pulled her close and let her cry it out until she fell asleep.

Anna woke up suddenly. "Hey baby. We are in New York." Remy said to her. Anna got up and followed him out of the plane. She felt completely drained. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. They made their way from the hanger into the mansion. Every one hushed and stared at Anna and Remy as they passed. Anna pressed herself closer to Remy and he put a protective arm around her. They came to the Professor's office and went inside. Scott and Jean were waiting for them.

"Please have a seat." The Professor said to Anna and Remy. The two said on a love seat together.

"I am very sorry for all of this." The Professor said.

Anna and Remy only nodded.

The Professor went on. "You had asked me who Rogue and Gambit were. Would you like me to start there?"

The couple nodded again.

"Rogue was an X-men here. She went missing about seven years ago. There was no trace of her. She had just turned eighteen at the time. She had the power to absorb life force. In mutants she also absorb their power for a short while. Gambit was part of the New Orleans Thieves Guild. He also worked for Magneto for a time. He was back with the Thieves Guild when he disappeared a few months before Rogue. We contacted the Thieves Guild when Rogue went missing because Gambit had kidnapped her before. Only to find out Gambit had disappeared with out a trace also. His powers were bio kinetic energy. He could charge items with it and they would blow up."

"And you believe we are them. We just don't remember?" Remy said.

"Yes." The Professor answered.

Remy blew out a long breath. "I'm not missing any memories. I grew up in Chicago in foster homes. I went to the police academy. Got a job as a beat cop. I worked my way up the latter. I became a detective quickly. I met Anna in a ER when I was stabbed by a perp. She was working as a nurse. We got married a year later. I got the job as Sheriff and we moved. We have been there two years. There are no holes in my memory." He told them.

"Same here." Anna said. "This is all crazy."

"May I look?" The Professor asked.

"Look?" Anna asked.

"I am a telepath." The Professor told her.

Anna bit her lip and looked at Remy. "You can look in mine first." Remy said.

The Professor came out from behind his desk and came close to Remy. "It won't hurt and I will be quick." The Professor said.

Remy nodded. The Professor closed his eyes and the room went silent. A few minutes later the Professor opened his eyes. "The memories of the last few years are real. But I'm afraid the one before that are planted."

Anna gasped. Tears filled her eyes.

"The ones of you two meeting and falling in love are real." The Professor told her seeing the look on her face.

Anna nodded and buried her face in Remy's chest.

"Anna may I look in your mind?"

Anna looked up and nodded slowly. The Professor closed his eyes once more. When he opened them he sighed. "I'm afraid it's the same for you."

Anna shot up out of her seat and began to pace. "What the hell happen to us. Are our old memories still there?"

"I believe they are. They seem to be blocked. It will take some time to see if I can bring them back."

Remy stood and walked to Anna. He pulled her into his arms. "Were gonna get through this. Okay?" He told her.

"Okay." Anna said.

"We've contacted your family Gambit, I mean Remy. They are going to come here." Scott said.

"Alright. It's getting late. Do you think we could get some sleep and discuss this more in the morning?" Remy asked.

"Of course. Jean has prepared a room for you. Jean would you mind taking them?" The Professor inquired.

"No problem. Please come with me." Jean said.

Anna and Remy followed Jean out of the room. Anna was exhausted. She just couldn't handle all this. Jean took them to their room. "I left you some pajamas to wear. There is a bathroom in here. Just let any of us know if you need anything. Mine and Scott's room is just down the hall." Jean told them.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"You're welcome." Jean said and left.

Anna walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. She pulled her knees up to her chest. Remy came over and wrapped himself around her. "No matter what happens, Know that I love you and that is real." He told her. "I will stay with you no matter what."

Anna kissed him. "I will stay with you too. I love you. I know that's real." She said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**A/N Lady Firewing: What fun is easy? LOL**

Logan watched Anna and Remy leave the room. Once the door shut behind them he turned to Charles. "What happened to them?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know. Their memories of that time are blocked and it will take me time to find a way to unblock them, with out hurting Anna and Remy." The Professor said.

"What about their powers?"

"I do not know that either, I'm afraid. Hank will look them over tomorrow once they are rested?"

"I can do that." Hank said.

"Am I the only one who thinks its funny Gambit is a cop?" Kurt said.

Scott let out a small chuckle. "I was so shocked when I turned to face the Sheriff and Gambit's eyes were looking back at me."

Jean came back in to the room. "I got them all settled. Rogue seemed pretty worn out."

"This is a lot to take in. For both of them." The Professor said.

"We have to find out what happen to them." Kitty said.

"We will. It may take some time. And in the meanwhile we must keep them safe." The Professor said.

Anna woke up in the morning tangled in Remy's arms and legs. She curled into to him and let her self be happy for a moment, until she let the events of the day before set in. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to stay in Remy's arms and shut the world out.

Remy felt Anna shift. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had her eyes squeezed shut and was curling into him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Can we just stay in here and forget everything that happened."

Remy kissed her head. "If I could, I would. But I have a feeling someone will come looking for us." He said. Then as if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Remy sighed and got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Kitty on the other side. "Hi, Kitty right?" He said.

"Um right. I just wanted to let you guys know breakfast is being served. If your hungry." Kitty said.

"Thanks we will be right down. Can you tell me how to get there?" Remy asked.

Kitty gave him directions to the kitchen, then bid him goodbye.

When the door shut. Anna got out of bed. "I'm kinda scared to go down there."

"You're scared? You used to face down drug addicts and crazy people in the ER. You can handle a few mutant do gooders." Remy said with a smirk.

Anna hit him. "Nice pep talk." She said.

"Thanks. Let's go downstairs." Remy said. They went down in the borrowed P.J.'s because their clothes from yesterday were pretty messy. They walked into the kitchen and the room hushed. Kitty stood and went to them.

"Here let me get you some plates." Kitty offered. She brought them to the breakfast buffet that was set up and then directed them to some seats.

Anna did her best to ignore the stares and whispers. She kept her eyes on her plate, while she ate. Remy grabbed the hand in her lap and squeezed it. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I would like to do some tests, if that's alright. I can take some blood and confirm with DNA that you are in fact Rogue or not. And I also would like to see if we can figure out what has happen with your powers if you are." The blue ape man said. Hank she thought his name was.

Anna looked up at him and then after a moment she nodded in agreement. "We should find out if I am your Rogue or not." She agreed.

"We can do it after breakfast if you like. I can take blood from you also, Remy. But I will have nothing to compare it to until Gambit's family gets here. They are bring something of yours to help the confirmation."

"Alright." Remy agreed.

When breakfast was over, Hank took them down to the med lab. Rogue attempted to sit patiently while Hank looked her over. He did all the normal things like taking blood pressure, listening to her lungs and looking in her mouth and ears. He took her blood and then asked if he could do an X-ray.

Anna nodded. She went behind a sheet and changed in to a paper dress. Hank did the X-rays then told her she could change back.

"You work as a nurse Anna?" Hanks asked.

"Yes. I worked in an ER. And now I work in a private practice. Or did." Anna said. She wondered what every one back home thought had happen to them.

"If you like, while your here, you can help out down here. It's mostly just sprained ankles and minor wounds but I could use the help. Especially when Logan is in charge of training."

Anna gave him a small smile. "I will think about it." She said.

Hank then began to do the same procedures to Remy. When he was done Hank sent them on their way. He told them he would get to work right away and let them now as soon as possible what he found.

Kitty meet them coming out of the med lab. "I brought you guys some clean clothes. I can wash the ones you had on yesterday. If you like."

Anna took the clothes. "Thanks. That's really nice of you." She said.

"No problem." Kitty said and bit her lip. "I know we don't know for sure that your Rogue, But I think you are. And I'm really glad you're here." Then she turned and fled.

Anna stared after here. She sighed. "I guess this has to be hard on them too." She said.

"They really want you to be Rogue." Remy said.

"Do you think I am?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Remy said. But deep down he thought there was a good chance she was. He just couldn't figure out how to feel about this. If this was all true, he was a thief and a mercenary. Not a cop. Not someone who helped people but the complete opposite. And the government he worked for was after him. He put his arm around Anna. "Whatever the outcome, we will get through this together."

Anna wrapped her arms around Remy and kissed him. "Together." She repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Anna and Remy made their way outside. Anna sat down near some flowers she thought were pretty. Remy laid down next to her and sighed. "Pretty out here." He said.

"Yeah." Anna replied. "The flowers are nice."

Remy grabbed Anna's hand and tugged it. She laid down next to him using his arm as a pillow. They laid there looking up at the sky. It was the most peaceful Anna had felt since all this had started.

"They said Gambit's family is coming tomorrow. Are you okay? You keep worrying about me, but how are you?" Anna asked Remy.

Remy sighed. "I really don't know. If they are my family, that makes me a thief. I only know myself as a cop. It makes me wonder who I really am."

Anna rolled over and looked down at him. "You are my husband. And the man I love. Nothing changes that." She told him. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

Scott and Jean watched them from a window inside the mansion. "They seem like a happy couple, even with everything that's happening." Jean said.

Scott nodded. "He's very protective of her. You should have seen him when Logan hugged her. I really thought he was gonna shoot Logan." He said.

"Wouldn't you do the same for me, if so unknown guy grabbed me like that?"

"Maybe." Scott said with a smirk.

Jean hit his arm then sighed. "I wish we know what was going on."

"Me too." Scott said wrapping his arm around her.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Remy and Anna kept to themselves and did their best to ignore the stares. At dinner they sat with the same people as in the morning,

"I washed your clothes for you. They are in your room." Kitty told them.

"Thanks. We appreciate it." Anna said.

"Gambit's family will arrive in the morning." Scott told Remy.

"Alright." Remy said. He was unsure how to react to that. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to be his family or not. He looked over at Anna. He was so afraid in all of this he might end up losing her. He didn't think he could bare that. He sighed and went back to his food.

Anna watched Remy from the corner of her eye. He looked conflicted and a bit sad. She wished she knew what to say to wipe that expression off his face. She wanted to make him happy again. Like they had been before all this.

After dinner Anna and Remy excused themselves and headed up to there assigned room. Logan called a meeting for the X-men after they had left.

In the meeting room, Logan waited for everyone to find a seat then started speaking. "So far we have found out that the men outside the house were private, military trained men. We haven't found who they work for as of yet. But Kitty is on that. The two men we picked up, claim they were looking for the military men. But we haven't gotten any thing else out of them yet. They seem to be able to block Chuck from reading their minds. Hank what do you have?" Logan asked.

"Anna is indeed Rogue." Hank said. "She still has her X gene, but her powers are being suppressed."

"How?" Logan asked.

"There is some kind of micro chip attached to her spinal cord. Remy also had it. I believe that is the cause of the suppression." Hank answered.

"Can you remove it?" The Professor asked.

"I do not know yet. But due to the nature of Rogue's powers, I would think it would be better for her memories to be recover before we attempt to remove it."

"I agree with that." The Professor said nodding.

"If Remy also has the chip, does that mean he is Gambit?" Kurt asked.

"It would be a logical conclusion. We will know for sure when his brother arrives tomorrow." Hank said.

"Okay. Kitty what do you have found?" Logan asked.

"Well, I have been looking in to their backgrounds. They look completely legit until you dig a little deeper. I found they have only existed for five years. They have all the record they should have. Birth certificate, social security number, school records and all. But someone put them in only five years ago." Kitty said.

"That would imply some kind of government influence then." Logan said.

"Maybe. Rogue's work records are real. She worked at a hospital in Mississippi for a year, then got a job in Chicago and moved there. She married Remy Owens two years later, then moved to the town we found them in. They had been there just shy of three years. Remy real records start about three months before Anna's." Kitty told them.

"So where were they for two years?" Scott asked.

"If we can find that out, we will answer a lot of questions." The Professor said.

"How did they manage to end up in the same place and meet?" Kurt wondered. "I mean Rogue was in Mississippi and just happen to move to Chicago where Remy was?"

"It does seem strange." Hank said.

Logan sighed. "To many questions and not enough answers." He said.

Anna and Remy laid on their guest bed. Suddenly Anna shot up and jumped on Remy and began to tickle him. Unprepared for the attack, Remy was unable to fight back at first. Anna held his arms down with her legs. Finally he manged to dislodge her and began a counter attack. After a few minutes of being unable to wiggle away from him, Anna cried uncle.

"Feel better?" Anna asked still trying to get her breath back.

"Yes." Remy said smiling at her.

"For tonight lets just be Remy and Anna Owens and forget about the maybes and what ifs. We can deal with all that again tomorrow." Anna suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Remy agreed.

"So what should we do?" Anna asked.

"I know what I wanna do." Remy said with a wicked smile. He leaned towards her and began to kiss down her neck. His hands went to her hips and moved under the shirt she was wearing.

"Oh. That's a spectacular idea." Anna moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Remy dressed in his uniform, that Kitty had washed for him, the next morning. He felt more comfortable in it. It felt like a shield. Even if he was Gambit the thief, he was also Remy Owens the cop. He looked down as Anna who was asleep on the bed. Even if she was Rogue, she was still his Anna. He leaned down and kissed her. "Wake up love. I think we missed breakfast." He said.

"So." Anna grumbled. "I didn't get much sleep last night for some reason."

Remy smirked. "Oops."

Anna threw her pillow at him. Remy laughed. He was about to retaliate when someone knocked at the door. Remy flung the pillow back at Anna, then went to the door.

When he opened it, Logan was on the other side.

"Oh you are awake. Gambit's brother is here and Hank's doing the test now. Henri, Gambit's brother, wants to see you, if you're up to it." Logan said.

"Alright. We will be down in a few. I have to get lazy out of bed.." Remy said. A pillow came from the room and hit him in the back of the head.

Logan smirked. "We will be in the library. It's next to the Professor's office."

Remy nodded and shut the door.

Logan heard Anna squeal and Remy laugh. He shook his head and headed over to the library to talk with Henri. He walked in and saw Henri pacing the floor.

Henri's head shot up when Logan walked in. "So do you know if this guy is my Remy or not?"

"Not yet. Hank's doing the DNA tests now." Logan replied.

"But the girl is Rogue, so there is a good change he is Remy?"

"Yeah."

"So what the hell happen to them?"

"We are looking into it."

Henri scowled. "Someone will pay dearly for this."

"Yes, they will." Logan said.

Henri laughed wickedly. "I have no doubt that you will make them very sorry for taking Rogue."

Before Logan could reply, Remy and Anna walked in.

Henri stared. "Mon dieu. You are him. Mon Frere." He stated.

Remy stood still not saying anything. He kept his face blank. But his mind was reeling. Did he have a brother? Family? Anna was his only family. How would it feel to have more?

Logan cleared his throat. "Remy this is Gambit's brother Henri Lebeau."

Remy nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said still not moving.

Henri took in Remy's uniform and ring on his left ring finger. "You're a cop and married?" He asked. "What has happened to my frere? Is this some kind of joke?"

Remy's eyes narrowed. "No joke. I don't know if I'm this Gambit, but it does not change that fact I am a cop and married." He said sharply.

"Ah my frere is still in there. Good to know." Henri said with a laugh.

Remy quirked his eyebrow. "When will the test be done?" He asked turning to Logan.

"Not sure. Hank did Anna's test yesterday. It confirmed she is Rogue." Logan said.

Anna gasped. She slid slowly to the floor. Tear began to flow freely down her face. Remy dropped to his knees next to her and slid his arms around her. "What the hell happen to us?" Anna asked him.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out. I promise." Remy said to her.

Henri watched the exchange with an eyebrow raised. While Logan wished he was able to comfort Rogue.

Hank walked in as Remy was comforting Anna. "I finished the test." He said.

Remy looked up at him from his perch on the ground. "Well?" He said not moving from Anna.

"Your DNA does indeed match Gambit's." Hank told him.

"Well at least we are both stuck in this mess." Anna said.

Remy looked at her for a moment and then they both burst into laughter. Everyone stared at them, having not expected that reaction. Kitty and Kurt came in and saw the couple on the floor laughing. "Um what's going on?" Kitty asked.

"I have no idea." Logan said.

Remy got up and pulled Anna with him. "Okay, now that were done with that. Tell us what you know." He said.

Logan stared at him for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He said and explained what they had found so far.

Remy rubbed at the back of his neck. "We have micro chips imbedded in our necks?" He asked.

"Yeah." Logan answered.

"But you don't know if you can get it out."

"Hank hopes he can."

"Shit."

"Yep. The Professor wants to see you both later today. To see if he can work on a way to bring back your memories."

"Alright." Remy said.

"I need to call our Pere and give him an update. He hasn't been well and it took a lot of convincing to get him to stay in New Orleans." Henri said. "But I would like us to talk later. I would like to hear about your life. And about your wife."

Remy took a deep breath. "Alright. After we talk with the Professor I will come find you." He said.

"Thank you."

"Maybe while Remy is with Henri, you could spend some time with us." Kitty said to Anna.

"Yes." Kurt said. "I want to hear all about my sister's life." Kurt said.

"Sister?" Anna said shocked.

"Yep." Kurt said proudly.

"Alright." Anna said. She looked at Remy and he squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. There was going to be a lot to adjust to. Anna thought. "Um do you think before we doing anything else we could get something to eat? I'm really hungry."

"Maybe if you had gotten out of bed, you wouldn't be so hungry." Remy said with a smirk.

Anna hit his arm. "Jerk."

Kitty laughed. "I'll make you some muffins!" She said.

Kurt and Logan suddenly looked panicked. "No." The said at the same time.

Kitty pouted. "You guys are mean. My muffins aren't that bad." She said in a sulky voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Remy sat in a chair in the Professor's office. Anna sat near him with her eyes closed. The Professor was in front of her, his eyes also closed. They had been like that for nearly an hour. Remy was getting restless. What was going on inside there? He sat for nearly another half an hour before the Professor and Anna's eyes fluttered open.

"So what's the verdict?" Logan who was standing in the doorway behind Remy asked. Remy hadn't even noticed him come in.

The Professor sighed. "I believe the memories were blocked by a mutant. It was very well done. I do believe I can get them back. But it will take some time to tear down that wall in front of them. We may have to do a few sessions. That is if that is what you two want."

"What does that mean Chuck?" Logan barked.

"Logan they may want to stay in the lives they have now. It has to be their decision." The Professor said patiently.

Logan growled.

"What do you two want?"

Anna looked over at Remy. "Let us have sometime to talk about it." She said.

"Take as much time as you need." The Professor said.

Anna and Remy got up and left the room. When they were gone. Logan spoke. "What the heck Chuck. We need those memories to find out what happen to Rogue! What if they decide to leave those memories blocked!" He yelled.

"Logan please calm down. I believe we will find out what happened with or without those memories. But we can not take away what they have now for something they may not want." The Professor said.

Logan growled in frustration and left the office.

Remy and Anna arrived at their room and went in and shut the door. Remy sighed and threw himself face down on the bed. Anna followed suit. They lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"So what do you think?" Remy asked turning his head towards Anna.

"I don't know." She said. "Part of me just wants to forget all this and just go home. But another part of me feels like we just can't do that. I feel like something bad happen to us. And what if there are others. Can we just turn our backs on that?"

Remy sighed. "Yeah. I was afraid you were going to say that. We can't do that can we?" He said and pulled her into her arms. "Just promise me no matter what those memories contain, you won't leave me."

Anna kissed him soundly. "I promise."

Remy buried his face in Anna's neck. "I can't bare the thought of losing you."

Anna ran her hands up and down his back. "You won't. I promise." She told him.

They laid in each others arms for sometime until someone knocked on the door. Remy sighed and got up.

Remy opened the door to find Kurt on the other side. "Hi, can Anna come out and play?" He said with a cheesy smile.

"I don't know. I have to check to see if she finished all her chores." Remy said with a smirk.

Anna stepped up behind him. "I did, I promise." She said.

"Alright." Remy said. Then he pulled her into his arms a kissed her. "Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too." Anna said and she left with Kurt.

Remy watched her disappear down the hall. He supposed he should go find Henri. He needed to know what kind of man he used to be. He didn't want to be unprepared.

He found Henri outside by the garage, smoking a cigarette. "Done with the head invasion guy?" Henri asked putting out his cigarette.

"Yeah." Remy said.

"Remember me yet?"

"Nope. The Professor said it will take more time to unblock the memories."

"What's the point of being the most powerful telepath if he can't unblock a few memories?"

"Don't know." Remy said with a smirk.

Henri let out a sharp breath. "Man I've missed you mon frere. Who the hell did this to you?"

"I have no idea."

"At first we thought you just left. Pere had been trying to convince you to marry the leader of the Assassins Guild's daughter. You just laughed ever time he brought it up. Then you didn't contact me. You never just leave with out letting me know you're okay. Then we found out Rogue was missing also. Wolverine showed up ready to kill. He thought you had taken her again. After that I thought maybe you two ran off together. She was always the only girl who left a mark on you." Henri said. He paused and lit another cigarette. "But the months and years started to tick by with no word from you or Rogue. I began to think you might be dead. And that broke my heart."

Remy leaned back against the garage. "So there was something between me and Anna before this." He said with some relief.

Henri smirked. Of all he said, that was what Remy focused on. "I don't know on her end. I never met her. But on your end, there definitely was." He told him.

"What's this thing about me kidnapping her? I heard the Professor mention it too." Remy asked.

Henri chuckled. And related the story of Remy and Rogue saving Jean-Luc Lebeau.

Remy listen with wide eyes. "Shit."

"Yeah. Wanna hear more about your life before you disappeared?" Henri asked.

"Yeah." Remy said.

Anna watched Kurt eat a third burger. "Where do you put all that?" She asked him.

Kurt and Kitty had taken Anna to a diner that they used to go to together all the time before Rogue's disappearance.

"In my tail." Kurt responded with a smirk.

Anna smiled back.

"So you and Remy are married. That's pretty cool." Kitty said.

"He was our enemy, before we disappeared?" Anna asked.

"Well not exactly. Not any more really. I mean when you disappeared he didn't work for Magneto anymore. And Pete, my boyfriend, used to work for Magneto also, but he's on our side now."

"Oh." Anna said.

"We hadn't even seen Gambit for a few years, when you disappeared. I know you used to think about him a lot though."

"I did?"

"Yeah. We shared a room. And last time we saw him he gave you this Queen of Hearts playing card. And you kept it in your mirror. And you used to stare at it with a smile sometimes. Then I noticed a King of Hearts joined it. Then a Ace of Hearts. So I think you might have seen him at some point to." Kitty told Anna.

"So there was something between us before?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**A/N: White Chocolate 14: Are you sure?:)**

When Anna got back for the diner, she went in search of Remy. She found him in their room lying on the bed with his arm thrown over his eyes. Smiling she crawled into bed and curled up next to him.

"Have fun?" Remy asked her only moving his arm to wrap it around her.

"I did." Anna said.

"What did you find out about your other self?" He asked.

"Well, Kurt is my adopted brother. And Kitty was my best friend. My parents died when I was little. I was adopted by a woman named Irene, who was precognitive. She knew what my powers were going to be, so she came up with a skin condition to protect me. My powers manifested when I was sixteen and I put a boy in a coma. Mystique, a shape shifter that worked for Magneto, tricked me into joining her. But I found out the truth and joined the X-men. And I found out she was my other adopted mother and Kurt's real mother. I wore goth make up and had quite an attitude when I was in high school. But I stopped wearing the make up when I got out but kept the attitude. I couldn't control my powers for a long time. I was never able to touch anyone. But shortly before I disappeared I got them under control. Apparently you kidnapped me to help me save your father at one point."

"Yeah Henri told me. Sorry about that."

"Well I guess I didn't mind that much. You had given me a playing card before we parted, I held on to it and kept it in my mirror. And Kitty told me it was joined by two other cards. So I think we may have seen each other again without any one knowing. What you find out?"

"I was an orphan on the streets till I pick pocketed Jean-Luc Lebeau's pocket. He is the head of the Thieves Guild. He adopted me and I joined the guild. When my powers manifested I couldn't control them and was blowing everything I touched up. Jean-Luc found a man that said he would help me. He did brain surgery on me to give me control. When he was done, he wouldn't let me leave. I was held there for two years until I escaped and went back to the guild. I worked for them for a few years, then got tired of being used and ran off and joined Magneto, because they couldn't drag me back if I had a contract. Then Jean-Luc got kidnapped by the Assassins Guild and I "borrowed" you to get him back. I stuck around there because Henri was getting married. Then Jean-Luc was trying to get me to marry the leader of the Assassins Guild's daughter to create peace. I refused. Then disappeared. Henri also said I had a thing for you."

"Of course you did. Who doesn't like a cranky goth girl you can't touch." Anna said with a smirk.

"Well who doesn't like a thief who worked for a mutant terrorist." Remy said back.

"Man our lives were complicated." Anna said.

"Sure you wanna go back to that?"

"No. But we need to."

Remy sighed. "I know. If we didn't it would still follow us around."

Then next week passed slowly. Henri stayed on. Anna and Remy had daily sessions with the Professor. And the X-men worked on trying to find out who took them. The men in the holding cell gave them nothing. Everyone felt they were getting no where. One morning the men in the holding cell vanished.

"What the hell happen?" Logan barked.

"No idea. They were there and then when I went to check on them this morning they were gone." Scott said.

Checking the surveillance tape didn't help. All the tape showed was the men sitting in the cells, then went blank for a minute and when it came back up the men were gone. Search of the cells gave them nothing.

"What the hell is going on here. We have military men, missing mutants and now our prisoners just disappear. Some one tell me we know something new." Logan yelled.

Everyone just stared at him silently.

Logan growled and stomped out of the room.

Late that night Anna and Remy awoke to loud alarms going off. The both bolted awake. Suddenly Kitty phased through the door. "You guys okay?"

"Yes. What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Intruders. I'm gonna stay here with you two, in case we need to make a fast exit."

Logan ran his claws through the purple haired mutant that had been in his custody. The others were involved in fights of there own. Finally the X-men beat them back and the intruders retreated. Logan grabbed the now unconscious wounded purple haired man and dragged him in to the mansion.

An hour later everyone was gathered in the library. "I am sorry for the rude awakening. The attack on the mansion was orchestrated to kidnap Remy. I was able to read the mind of the man Logan wounded. He was unconscious and weak, so he did not have his mind shielded. He is known as Arclight. He works for a man called Sinister. The man is very interested in Remy's genetics and had sent his men out to find him when he went missing. He was unable to find him until recently. Unfortunately for him we showed up at the same time as his men. He is not the one who took Remy and Anna." The Professor said.

"Sinister is the man who held Remy prisoner when he was a teenager." Henri said.

"And he as been trying to get him back since he escaped." The Professor said gravely.

"Do they know who took them?" Logan asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Professor said.

"Well someone call Forge. We need to upgrade our protection around the mansion. Were going to take shifts patrolling. Scott and I will go first. The rest of you go back to bed for now." Logan ordered.

In the morning Remy and Anna had another session with the Professor. Finally they were able to unblock the memories. They both felt sick when they found out where they had been and what had happen to them.

Logan went strait to the Professor's office. "Where are they? Do you know who took them?" He demanded.

"They are laying down. Both were upset. I have only seen bits and pieces myself of what happened. But it was quite traumatic. Once they are rested we will gather everyone and they can tell us what happened." The Professor said.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Everyone gathered in the library. Anna and Remy were the last ones to arrive. They were both quiet and haunted.

"Are you ready to talk about this?" The Professor asked.

"Not really but I doubt either one of us will ever be." Anna answered.

Remy and Anna took a seat together on a couch.

"Neither of us remember being taken. We both just remember waking up in cages. I had already been there for a few months when Rogue arrived." Remy told them. Everyone noticed that his Cajun accent has returned.

"Do you know where you were?" Logan asked.

"Some kinda of military facility. But I don't know where." Anna said.

"Just tell us what you do know." The Professor said.

Anna sighed and looked at Remy. He grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his.

_Rouge woke up to a splitting headache and nausea. Had something happen at the battle and she been hurt? She forced her eyes open and looked around. She found she was laying on a floor, in a cage. What the hell. She thought. She painfully sat up and reached out to grab the bars of the cage to pull herself upright. _

_ "Don't touch them." A female voice rang out. _

_ Rogue snatched her hand back. "Why?" She asked._

_ "They will shock you painfully. You also can't use your powers. The cages neutralize them." The voice said._

_ Rogue located the voice. It was in the cage next to her. She could see a blonde woman sitting in cage._

_ "Where are we?" Rogue asked._

_ "A military facility that experiments on mutants."_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "Emma."_

_ "I'm Rogue. How long have you been here?"_

_ "Six months."_

_ "How long have I been here?"_

_ "Not long, maybe an hour."_

_ "How many others are there?"_

_ "At the moment just me and one other. Most don't survive the experiments. So don't get to attached to anyone." Emma said in a matter of fact voice._

_ Before Rogue could respond a door at the end of the room they were in opened. Two men came in dragging a someone between them. The men opened a cage across from Rogue and threw the dragged person in the cage. They removed a collar from the person's neck and threw the person on the floor. The men shut the cage and walked out of the room. _

_ Rogue tried to get a look at the person. Were they okay? They were dressed in the same gray pants and shirt as her and Emma. The person looked tall. She thought it looked like a man. She glanced at Emma who had an impartial look on her face. Rogue turned back to the new arrival. "Are you okay?" Rogue asked._

_ The person pulled themselves off the floor and raised their head to look at her. "Gambit?" Rogue whispered._

_ "Rogue?" Gambit said back, his voice strained. "No please. Not you. Please tell me this is a dream and they didn't get you."_

_ Rogue looked at his face. He looked tired and ragged. "How long have you been here?" She asked._

_ "A few months." Gambit answered._

_ "I guess that explains why you didn't meet me. I was pretty mad at you." Rogue said with a small smile._

_ "Hope you can forgive me." Gambit said returning her smile with his own, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "How did you get here?"_

_ "I don't know. I was out with the X-Men. We were fighting Magneto. Then I woke up here." Rogue said fighting to remember. "You?"_

_ "I was out on my bike, on my way to meet you. Then I woke up here."_

_ "What did they do to you?"_

_ Gambit sighed. "They are trying to find away to shut off our powers. They think mutants are a disease that needs to be cured."_

_ The doors opened again. The same two men came through the door and stopped in front of Rogue's cage. The cage door swung open and the men came in. Rogue tried to fight them off. They __slapped the same collar she had seen on Gambit, around her neck. The collar made her feel weak and __she stopped fighting. They dragged her out of the cage. As they dragged her to the door, she could vaguely hear Gambit yelling for them to leave her alone._

_ The men brought Rogue in to a brightly lit room. They put her on a stretcher and strapped her down. They left the room. Rogue could feel prickles of fear in her stomach. A man in a white lab coat came in. He took her blood pressure, examined her body, took blood and put an I.V. into her hand. He then had another man come and help him put her into a MRI machine. When they took her out they hooked her up to a machine. Rogue watched as liquid came down a tube and into her IV. The pain it caused was unbearable and Rogue began to scream. _

_ Rogue awoke again in her cage. Her whole body ached. She could feel tears drying on her face. What had they done to her? She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She then heard someone call her name._

_ Her vision wobbled as she looked across the room and saw Gambit. "Rogue are you okay?" He asked._

_ "No, what the hell did they do to me." Rogue asked._

_ "You're lucky most don't survive the first experiment." Emma commented._

_ "Shut up Emma." Gambit snapped. "I don't know what they pump into us." He said to Rogue._

_ "It hurts like hell." Rogue said. "Are they gonna do that again?"_

_ "Not that, but their other experiments aren't a walk in the park." Emma said._

_ "Good to know, Emma." Rogue said as she laid back down on the floor._

_ "The pain will ease up in a couple hours." Gambit told Rogue._

_ "Hours? Awesome." Rogue said._

_ "Don't think about it, talk to me." Gambit urged._

_ "About what?" Rogue groaned._

_ "Why did you want me to meet you?"_

_ Rogue chuckled. "I got my powers under control. Thought you might be interested in that. Guess it doesn't really matter now." She told him._

_ Gambit stared at her quietly. "You said if you got your powers under control we could be together."_

_ "I know."_

_ "I love you, Rogue."_

_ "I love you too, swamp rat."_

_ "Great timing you idiots have." Emma told them._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**A/N: Reviews for Chapter 9 I couldn't respond to.  
>Wes: Thanks!<br>****White Chocolate 14: Sorry!:)**

_ Days blurred together. Gambit and Rogue did their best to keep each other sane. Emma used her anger to keep herself going._

_ Months went by and they were poked, prodded and pieces of their skin cut out. Different forms of electronics used to suppress their powers were tested on them. Other mutants were brought in, but most died with in the first few months. Only one new mutant lived through the experiments with them. A man named Doug Ramsey. He told them his power was to automatically translate any language in his head. _

_ A year went by and one day when Emma was brought back by the guards she didn't fight and yell like usual._

_ "Emma what happened?" Rogue asked._

_ Emma didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she turned towards Rogue. "They imbedded a micro chip in my neck. They are waiting to see if it causes any side affects, then they are going to wipe my memories and replace them. After that they are going to relocate me and give me a regular life. That's what this is all about. They are trying to turn us into regular humans." She told them._

_ "Do you know where they are sending you?" Gambit asked._

_ "No." Emma said._

_ Another month went by and then one day when they took Emma away she never came back. Gambit was the next fitted with the micro chip. _

_ "Chicago." Gambit said._

_ "What?" Rogue asked._

_ "I heard them today. That's where they are taking me. Whatever you do, when they erase your memories try to hold on to that place." Gambit pleaded._

_ "What good will it do? Chicago is a big place. And we won't even know each other any more." Rogue said sadly._

_ "Please, just try."_

_ "Alright."_

_ A few day later Gambit was gone. Doug did his best to keep Rogue's spirit up. And Rogue did the same for him. A few weeks later, Rogue was taken to be fitted with the micro chip. _

_ A few days later, they took her to a different room than they usually did. She was strapped in to a chair and left alone in the room. She could see a large mirror on the wall across the room. Suddenly she felt someone in her mind. She watched in her mind as her memories began to disappear. Chicago. She repeated to herself over and over again. Then Rogue was gone._

Anna and Remy finished their story. Every one in the room was quiet.

"Do you know who was in charge?" Logan asked.

"No. We never saw them. They called the person in charge the Colonel. I know they watched a lot of the experiments." Anna said.

"And you have no idea where you were held." Logan wanted to know.

"No. I'm sorry." Anna said.

Logan got up and paced. "And there are two others that you know of that had the same chip put in to them."

"Emma for sure. But I have no idea if it was done to Doug, if he died, or if something worse happen to him." Anna told them.

"What were Emma's powers?" Kitty asked.

Remy laughed at this. "She refused to tell us. She said it didn't matter. We used to have hours of entertainment guessing. But if we guessed right she never told us." He told them.

"What do you know about the collars they put on you?" Hank asked.

"They were what they used to suppress our powers while they transported us. They could be deadly if left on to long. When they were on they made us really weak." Remy explained.

"Did you hear any names of anyone working there?" Henri asked.

"No, they all referred to each other by title." Anna said.

"These guys really covered their tracks." Scott said.

"No one's perfect. We will find something and then find them." Logan said.

After this the meeting disbanded. Anna and Remy headed to their room. They laid down on the bed together. They hadn't really had a chance to talk among themselves yet. They had both slept before the meeting, being exhausted from working with the Professor and for the stress of remembering the truth of what happen to them.

"You okay?" Anna asked Remy.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Me either." Anna said. "We were tortured. I think it will be a while before we are okay again."

"Thank you." Remy said.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For trying my plan and then coming to Chicago."

"It really shouldn't have worked." Anna said with a smile.

"But it did and we found each other."

"Were lucky they didn't split us up again. I mean they must have been watching us. To see how we assimilated. We were just another experiment. They would have needed to see if it worked." Anna mused.

Remy thought on this for a few moments. "Maybe they didn't want to interfere with the experiment. Or maybe they wanted to see if seeing each other again would trigger memories. If they were planning to this on a wider scale, they couldn't stop every one from running in to each other or moving around."

"Maybe." Anna said. "My head hurts."

Remy pulled her close. "Let's get some sleep." He told her.

"Sounds good." Anna said and curled into him.

"What do you want me to call you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to call you Rogue or Anna?"

Anna thought on this. "Anna. I want you to call me Anna but I think I'll tell everyone else to call me Rogue. What about you?" She decided.

"Remy still. I don't care what the others call me." Remy told her.

They were quiet for a while. Then Anna spoke up again. "What do you think happen to Emma and Doug?" She asked.

"They got put into new lives like us." Remy answered.

"We have to find them."

"I think the only way to do that would be to find the people who did this to us. They must have files that will tell us where they were sent."

"Do you think they have done this to others?"

"I don't know. But it's a big possibility. We must have been thought of as a successful experiment until the X-men found us."

"Do you think they are gonna come after us again?"

Remy blew out a long breath. "Yeah I do."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

The next few days it was decided that the next obstacle to get over was the micro chips in Anna and Remy's necks. Hank did more X-Ray's and planned the least invasive way to remove the chips. Anna and Remy spent the time coming to terms with what had happen to them and figuring out who they were now. They weren't quite Gambit and Rogue but they weren't Anna and Remy Owens either.

A week after Remy and Anna got their memories back, Logan called another meeting.

"Hank wants to try and take the micro chips out. He thinks he can get them out without any problems. But there are risks. So we are going to leave the decision to you two." Logan said addressing Anna and Remy.

"What are the risks?" Anna asked.

"Well, with any surgery there are risks." Hank told them. "Especially when it involves the spinal cord. Becoming paralyzed is on of the main concerns."

Hank went over all the risks with them. "I unfortunately can't for see if there will be any additional problems until I'm in there." He told them.

"The decision is yours. We will not push you in either direction." The Professor told them.

Remy blew a long breath out. "If we do this, I want me to go first in case of any problems." He told them.

Anna scoffed at him. "That doesn't make any sense." She told him sharply.

"Why?" Remy said anger creeping in to his voice.

"It would be better for me to go first. If there is a problem, I maybe able to absorb Logan to heal if my powers are back on." She told him.

"And if there not?" Remy asked.

"Well that's the risk we take. But the risk goes down a little with me and my powers." She told him trying to keep her voice controlled.

The others in the room could almost taste the tension between Remy and Anna. "Well we will leave you two to talk about this." The Professor said motioning for everyone to follow him out. Everyone wasted no time in leaving the room. When everyone was gone Remy turned to Anna.

"I'm not letting you go first." Remy said.

"Letting? Ha. You don't make my decisions for me." Anna yelled at him.

"I'm not taking the chance with you!" He yelled back.

"And I'm suppose to with you?" She asked.

"I spent almost two years watching you be tortured and couldn't do anything about it. I don't want to see you in that kind of pain again." He told her.

"I had to go through the same thing with you. You know that. And we don't know if anything will go wrong. We need to trust in Hank. If anyone can do this it's him." Anna said placing her hands on his arms.

"But what if he can't?" Remy said softly.

"Just let me do this. We need to protect our selves and having our powers will help."

"It didn't last time."

"This time we have an advantage. We know they are coming."

"I still don't want you to do this."

"But I'm still going to do it."

"Nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No."

Two days later Anna was prepped for surgery. Henri sat with his brother outside the medical lab. He yearned for a cigarette but his brother needed him and there had been to many time he hadn't been there for him. He had a second chance now and he wasn't going to waste a second of it. Henri looked over at his brother. Remy had his head between his legs and his hands linked behind his head.

"What the hell is taking so long. She's been in there three hours." Remy said exasperated. He pulled himself up and began to pace.

"Mon frere. It will be fine. It will take as long as it takes. Rogue is a strong femme, she will pull through this." Henri told his brother.

Remy threw himself back down on the bench they were sitting on. "So you keep saying." He said.

Henri patted him on the back. The door at the end of the hall opened and Kitty and Kurt came in to the room. "Hear anything yet?" Kurt asked.

"No." Remy said shortly.

"She's going to fine, Gambit." Kitty said reassuringly.

Remy didn't say anything and closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Henri shrugged and motioned for them to sit down. Kitty and Kurt sat and the four sat in silence. Over the next hour one by one it seemed everyone in the mansion came down to ask about Rogue.

Remy was about to snap. His jaw was set tight and his body was taunt with stress. He had a small amount of relief when Logan came down and silenced everyones questions with a single look. Still another hour ticked by. And they heard nothing. Finally just as Remy was getting ready to crash through the door and demand answers, Jean came out. "Well?" Remy demanded.

"Rogue is fine." Jean told them. "It took longer than Hank anticipated to get the micro chip out. There doesn't appear to be any complications but we will know more when she wakes up."

"When can I see her?" Remy asked.

"As soon as she wakes up." Jean told him. "I'll come get you as soon as she does." She said and walked out.

"She's okay. I told you she would be." Kitty said.

"Uh huh." Remy said.

"He's not going to be okay until he sees her." Henri said.

"I can understand that." Kurt said.

Jean came back out an hour later. "You can come back now." She told them. "But don't touch her. We don't know if her powers are back yet or not. And we don't know if she will have the same control she had before. Logan agreed to be the guinea pig, but we want to wait till she is fully alert before we test it."

They all nodded in understanding. Remy wasn't happy about this. He didn't like the idea of not being able to touch Anna. Worry crept into him. What if she lost control over her powers. He pushed the worry down. She had gotten control once. She could do it again. He need to stay strong for her.

They stepped into the room and saw Hank standing over Anna. Anna turned away from Hank when they came in. Remy's heart was thudding in his chest. She looked so pale. He watched her wince in pain as she turned her head. There was a stark white bandage around her neck.

"I keep forgetting I can't turn my neck." Anna said with a small smile.

Remy walked over to her. He reached for her then remembered Jean's warning. So he settled with wrapping some of her hair around his fingers. "You okay Cherie?" He asked.

"I'm fine. A bit sore. Logan is gonna test out my powers in a little while. He will recover the fastest, so he is the best candidate for being a guinea pig." She told him.

"I didn't think of you maybe not being able to control your powers." Remy said.

"I got them under control before. I should be able to now." Rogue reassured him.

"I know."

"Worry wort."

"Hush you."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Logan stood on a balcony taking in the night air. He was going to take a few minutes alone to compose himself before he went down to see Rogue. Waiting for her come out of surgery had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. Well, at least that he remembered. Rogue was always special to him. He had thought he had lost her forever once. He couldn't take it that there was a chance that he could lose her again. But she had come through the surgery. And now she needed him. Maybe it was a small thing. Just to test her powers out. But she still needed him. And that felt good. He took one more deep breath and headed back into the mansion.

Logan walked into the room Rogue was in, in the med lab. It still felt strange to see Gambit with her. Finding her with Gambit had been hard enough. Then finding out they had know idea who they were. But the icing on the cake had been finding out they had a relationship before they disappeared. And it looked liked they hadn't even considered not being together. Guess he would have to grit his teeth and deal with it.

"How ya feeling strips?" Logan asked alerting them to his presence.

"Alright." Anna answered.

"Ready to test your powers?" Logan asked.

"I guess. I'm a little nervous. I haven't used them in seven years."

"It'll be fine strips."

"Hank should be back soon. And then we can get on with this."

Hank arrived shortly after. Anna took a few deep breaths. She wished she could just hold Remy's hand. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" Hanks asked.

"As ever." Anna answered.

"Alright Logan, go ahead." Hank said.

Logan reached out and touched Anna's arm. Anna immediately felt the pull of her powers. She focused on turning them off the way her and the Professor had worked on all those years ago. Just before Logan started to feel like he was going to pass out, Anna turned them off. Logan let go of her. He was a bit dizzy but otherwise fine.

Hank brought a chair over for Logan to sit in. "Feeling okay, Logan?" Hank inquired.

"Yeah, just need a minute." Logan responded.

"And Anna how are you?" Hank asked.

"Just great." She said with a smile as she removed her bandages to reveal a completely healed neck.

"Show off." Remy commented with a smirk.

"You bet. Now come here." Anna said and pulled Remy in for a kiss.

A few days later it was Remy's turn for surgery. Anna tried not to worry. But she couldn't help it. She sat outside the med lab with Henri and worked to calm herself. "How's your wife, Henri?" Anna asked trying to keep her mind off Remy.

"Mon Pere is driving her crazy. Says there will be payback when I return." Henri said with a smile.

"What's Jean-Luc doing to her?" Anna asked.

"He wants to come here to see Remy. But he had a heart attack last year and hasn't completely recovered. So we want him to stay put. Merci had to stay behind to make sure he stayed there." Henri told her.

Anna chuckled.

"Remy going missing was hard on Jean-Luc. He realized how much Remy meant to him and regretted how he treated him." Henri said continuing. "Now that we have Remy back he wants another chance. But that's up to Remy. I won't push him to do it no matter how Mon Pere begs."

"Have the Assassin's Guild found out Remy is alive yet?"

"Not yet. We have been keeping it under wraps. Only very few in our guild even know. They believe I am on a complicated job. I don't know how they will react to this. With Remy being alive and well and married."

"Bella can't have him. He's mine. I don't care about peace between the guilds."

"Don't worry fair Anna. You are my sister now. We are on your side. Jean-Luc won't take the chance of invoking Remy's ire when he may have just gotten him back. Besides the marriage treaty was canceled years ago." Henri said with a wave of his hand.

"Good." Anna said with a laugh.

After what seemed like forever to Anna and Henri, Jean came out and told them that Remy had come out fine and was in recovery. Before leaving she told them she would come back and get them when he woke up.

Later when they made their way back to Remy's med lab room, they heard Remy arguing with Hank.

"I don't want to stay down here." Remy said.

"You need to stay down here for your recovery." Hank said patiently.

"Why, Anna got to leave."

"Anna used Logan's powers to heal. You don't have that luxury."

Remy just grumbled at that.

"Here let me cheer you up." Henri said. And handed him a deck of cards.

Remy took them and began to shuffle them. "Been a long time since I did this." Remy said.

"Why don't you try out your powers." Hank said.

Remy took a card and charged it. He threw it in the air and it exploded. "That felt good." He said.

Anna smiled and leaned over him and kissed him. "Good job sugar." She told him.

"Logan wants you two to do Danger Room sessions as soon as Remy is healed." Hank told them.

Anna groaned. "And it's back to that."

Remy laughed. "I don't think it's as bad as you made it out to be."

"No, its worse." Anna said sadly.

Kitty sat at the computer and tried not to bang her head. She was getting no where. She couldn't find anything to help them figure out were Anna and Remy were held. She couldn't find who held them. And now trying to trace the micro chips was a dead end. She felt completely worthless. She needed more coffee. She could practically smell it.

"Katya?" Said a voice behind her.

"Pete? What are you doing up so late." Kitty asked.

"You had not come to bed so I figured you were still working. So I have brought you coffee." Piotr said.

"Oh Pete. You are my savior. Thanks." Kitty said taking the coffee.

Piotr sat down next to her. "Have you found anything?"

"Not a thing."

"You will find something."

"I really don't think so. There isn't a trace of anything. And I have no idea where to look. We just don't have enough information."

"So what do we now?"

"I have no idea." Kitty said shaking her head sadly.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own

The next day during a meeting, Kitty brought up her concerns. "I feel like we have hit another wall. We are at the same spot we were at when Rogue went missing seven years ago. I've even looked in to the other avenues we ruled out before. I looked at Trask again. And he's still under lock and key by S.H.I.L.D. I checked out area 51. I checked all the anti-mutant groups. I just don't have any idea's where to look next." Kitty told them.

"I agree." The Professor said. "Logan?"

"I'm gonna take the little bit of new information we do have and talk to Fury." Logan said. "I don't like it but I don't think there is another choice."

"Alright." The Professor said. "I feel that maybe our only choice. Let me know what you find out."

Logan nodded and went to make a phone call. Less then an hour later he was headed out the door. Half way to his destination he was stopped. A woman stood in the road.

"Logan." She said.

"Mystique." He replied. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if it is true you found Rogue." She said.

"Why would I tell you." Logan growled.

"Please Logan, I just want to know if she is okay. I have believed her to be dead."

"Fine. We have found her and she is alive. Happy."

"Yes. Were has she been?"

"We don't know yet. But were gonna find out. She had her memory erased. She had no idea who she was."

"And you don't know who did this to her?"

"Not yet."

"When you find out I want to help you take them down."

"We'll see. But for now stay away. Rogue is raw from what happened and I don't think seeing you will help."

"Fine. But I will make who ever did this pay."

"Get in line." Logan said as he walked back to his bike. "I got some where to be." Logan drove away without looking back.

Logan finally made it to his destination, a small diner just out of town. He parked his bike and headed inside. He walked to the back of the diner and sat down in a booth containing a man with an eyepatch. "Fury." He said.

"You're late Logan." Fury said.

"Got held up." Logan replied. The waitress came over and Logan ordered a black coffee.

"So what's this about. You were cryptic on the phone."

"We found Rogue."

"Alive?" Fury said shocked.

"Yes."

"Any of the other mutants?"

"Gambit."

"They were together? So did they just run off together?"

"No. They had no idea who they were. And there powers had been neutralized. We got their memories back. They told us they were held in a military facility. They were part of an experiment to turn mutants into humans."

"Military? Not possible."

"They never saw the leader but they were called the Colonel."

"Could just be a nickname."

"When we found them, we were attacked by military trained men trying to stop us from taking them."

Fury sighed. "I'll see what I can find out. I don't like the idea that there is a rogue military unit out there experimenting on mutants."

"They are gonna come for Rogue and Gambit at some point. I'm not sure what they are waiting for. Nathaniel Essex is also after Gambit. Already tried for him once. Been looking for him for a long time. It's how we ended up finding Rogue and Gambit."

"How did he find him."

"Don't know."

"Alright." Fury said. "I'm gonna play this really quiet. If they were watching them before, they may be watching them now. And they may know you talked to me. I don't want to do anything to alarm them. So it may take me a while to uncover anything."

"Okay Fury. Call me when you got anything."

"You do the same."

Logan nodded and got up. "See you Fury." He said throwing a few bills on the table.

"See you Logan." Fury said to Logan's retreating back.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sit down." She said. "Hank doesn't want you moving around to much."

"I'm bored." Remy replied.

"So."

"So entertain me."

"I have been. We've played cards, watched a movie and I read you a book. What else do you want me to do?" Anna sighed.

"I could think of a few other things." Remy said wiggling his eyebrows.

Anna scoffed. "Not gonna happen." Then she smirked. "Besides Hank said no strenuous exercise."

Remy sighed sadly at her. "Fine have it your way."

"Okay." Anna said with a big smile.

"I'm still bored." Remy said.

Anna sighed loudly.

"Bored." Remy said in a sing song voice.

"Gah. Your an adult act like one."

"I miss being able to move around like an normal person. I can't even turn my head."

"I know it will take time to heal. Hank said you are healing a lot faster than a normal person. Not Logan fast but fast enough. You should have nothing but a stiff neck in about a week or two."

"Arg a week or two."

"Quite whining." Anna said. Then she crawled on to his lap and saddled him. "I'll make it worth your while." She said as she kissed him. She kissed down his neck.

"Mmm. A little lower." Remy said.

Anna smacked his chest. "Were in the Med Lab. I'm not gonna do anything in here. We could get caught."

"We're married. I'm sure they know we do that stuff."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want them to see us do it."

"Spoil sport." Remy said.

Anna laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"Anna?" Remy inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Would you have married me if this hadn't of happened? If it had been Gambit and Rogue?"

Anna was silent as she thought it over. "Well if we hadn't been taken, we would have been together. I was going to tell you I had my powers under control and then we would have started dating. You had talked about coming to the institute and joining the X-Men. So we would have been living together too. So yeah. I think we would have gotten married eventually. If you had asked I would have said yes. The only reason I made us wait to be together was because I was so scared of my powers and I didn't want to take the chance that I might hurt you." She told him.

"So will you marry me again?" Remy asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I wanna marry you as Rogue too. We can get married again and have your friends and family there. We can have a real wedding instead of just going to the courthouse like last time. I wanna have my brother there too."

Anna smiled at him. "Then yes. I will marry you. Again." She said and she kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Anna sat with her legs crossed on the bed. In front of her was piles of paper. Kitty had given her everything they had on the investigation. Anna was going through everything to see if she could see something different in them. She looked up, as someone slipped into her room.

"You're not suppose to be out of the Med Lab." Anna said with a pointed look.

"I hate it down there." Remy said. "And besides you're up here."

"Excuses." Anna said trying not to smile.

Remy was about to make a comment when he spied a paper on the bed. He picked it up. "Doug." He said.

Anna sighed. "Kitty found his missing persons report. He disappeared about six years ago. It was reported by his work when he failed to show up for two days. He doesn't have any family he was close to so they didn't realize he was missing."

"Says he worked for a computer company. They believe he disappeared on his commute home from work. He was living in New York." Remy said reading the report.

Anna just stared at him. "What?" Remy asked.

"Where were you when were taken?" Anna asked.

"Pennsylvania, near the boarder of New York, I think." Remy said catching on. "Did Kitty find a missing report for Emma?"

"No, we don't know anything about Emma. Kitty tried to find something. But either Emma wasn't reported missing or we haven't found her report yet."

"That's to bad. It could be just a coincidence. That we all disappeared from the same area." Remy said.

"We don't have anything else. Help me go through these other missing reports Kitty brought me. They are of other missing mutants. Let's see how many went missing from this area. Lets focus on the north eastern states and work our way out."

Remy made room on the bed and sat down. Anna handed him a pile of papers and they got to work.

They worked for almost an hour before there was knock on the door. "Come in." Anna said.

"Ah I thought I would find you here, Mr Lebeau. You were not suppose to leave the Med Lab while I in class." Hank said coming in the room.

"Sorry bout that." Remy said not looking up from the paper in front of him.

"Hank, could you get me a map of the United States?" Anna asked.

"Sure. Why?" Hank asked confused.

"I think we found something." Anna said.

A few hours later Anna stood in front of the X-Men in the meeting room. She showed her findings, using the map. "The missing mutants start around the north eastern states and then as time moves on it moves outward." Anna told them. "Logically it would mean that the facility is where the first abductions were. Some where in the north east. More than likely in New York or close to it."

The Professor studied the map. "That would make sense. They would start in their comfort zone and then move out." He said.

"How did we miss this?" Kitty asked.

"You didn't have any idea where Remy was taken from. Or about Doug. Not enough information. Over two thousand people are reported missing each day. And about one fourth are mutants that we know of. And those are just ones we know are mutants. No one knew Doug was a mutant so he wasn't even in your list of the missing." Anna said.

"Logan, have you heard anything from your contact?" The Professor asked.

"No, but I will let him know what we found out. It may help him narrow his search." Logan said.

"You do that Logan." The Professor said. "Hopefully this will bring us one step closer to finding out who was behind this."

After the meeting, Logan made a call to Fury. Fury didn't have anything on his end yet. After the call was over, Logan stepped outside to clear his head. The new information they had found bothered him. If this was true, it meant Rogue had been close by while being held. For two years she was near by and he hadn't been able to help her. She wasn't the same person she had been when she had been taken. She was softer. But not in a weak way. He didn't know her anymore, not really. Even with her memories back, she wasn't going to go back to being who she had been. Too much had happened to change the direction she had grown as a person in. He still wanted to be there for her. He vowed to himself to get to know the person she was now.

Logan sniffed the air. "Ororo." He said.

Storm smiled. "Logan. You've been out here a while, are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine, just thinking." Logan said.

"About Rogue?" Storm asked.

"Yes, she may have been near by and we could do nothing to help her. I don't like that." Logan told her.

"I feel the same way. But we can do nothing to change it. We can help her now by finding the people who did this and stopping them from doing it to any one else." Storm said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Logan merely grunted in agreement.

"We will figure this out, Logan." Storm said.

"We have to." Logan replied.

Remy resisted rolling his eyes. "Hank, I'm fine really. I really don't need to stay down here."

"You are not completely healed. I wanna keep an eye on you until you are." Hank said patiently.

"I will just be upstairs." Remy said trying to keep the pleading out of his voice.

Hank sighed. "Fine. But not vigorous exercise and you will agree to come down for me to check the incision three times a day." He said.

"Deal." Remy said.

"You may go then Mr. Lebeau." Hank told him.

Remy didn't need to be told twice. He thanked Hank and then bounded up to his shared room with Anna. He walked in to see her sitting on the bed with Kurt and Kitty.

"Run away again?" Anna asked.

"Nope been sprung." Remy said happily.

"Hank get tired of chasing you around?" Kurt asked.

"More than likely." Remy responded. "So what are we up too?"

"Just going over our research again. Doing some more with the new information." Kitty told him.

"Well tell me what you want me to do then." Remy said.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

**A/N: So there is no excuse as to why this is three days late. I went to visit my friend for her birthday and couldn't upload from where I was. I couldn't even get into my account. So sorry about that.**

Remy stretched and then winced as his neck protested. It was healing, but it was still sore. He, Anna, Kitty and Kurt had been looking through research all evening and hadn't found anything else.

"Okay. I can't do this any longer." Remy said closing his eyes.

"I agree." Kurt said.

"Well let's take a break then." Kitty said. "We should get out of the mansion too."

"That's a great idea!" Kurt said jumping up and disloging every one on the bed. "Whoops." He said sheepishly.

"How about a movie?" Anna said as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Great idea." Kitty said. "I'll go see who else wants to come." And phased herself out the room.

"You better go check with Hank before we go." Anna said to Remy while helping him up.

Remy grimaced, but nodded.

Everyone gathered by the front door a little while later. They had agreed to see an action movie, much to Kitty disappointment.

Logan strode up to them. "I don't like Rogue and Gambit leaving the mansion." He told them.

"Logan we will be fine." Kitty said.

"Yes, Logan." Scott said. "We will all stick together."

Logan growled. "Fine. But keep an eye on those two. I don't wanna take any chances." He told them.

"We will." Jean told him.

The group headed out. Kitty, Pete, Anna and Remy piled in one car and Scott, Jean and Kurt in another. Bobby came running out of the mansion at the last second and jumped into the car next to Kurt. "You guys almost left without me!" He yelled.

Logan watched them drive away. He turned as Hank walked up. "You should have told Gambit he couldn't go because of his wound. Then Rogue would have stayed behind also." He said accusingly.

"Logan. They are adults." Hank reminded him. "Rogue is no long the child she was when she was taken."

"I know. But that doesn't stop me from worrying." Logan said quietly.

Henri grabbed his phone and called his Pere. After a couple of rings someone answered.

"Lebeau." The voice said.

"Pere." Henri said.

"Ah Henri. How are things?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Things are well. We have found something."

"Good tell me."

Henri relayed what Anna had found.

"This is interesting. I will check with our contacts. I have to be careful not to alert the Assassin's Guild." Jean-Luc mused.

"They are still in the dark?" Henri asked.

"Yes. We have been very careful."

" Good. Wolverine has a military contact he is checking with also."

"Alright. Now how is my other son?"

"Still healing. He managed to get himself sprung from the medical area though."

Jean-Luc chuckled. "Sound like him. Never like anything that resembled a lab or a hospital."

"No he doesn't. He also doesn't like being away from his Anna."

"From what you have told me she is his everything. I should have noticed it when she was here." Jean-Luc said sadly. "Maybe I wouldn't have pushed the marriage to Bella and he wouldn't have left. Then we could have kept him safe."

Henri sighed. "I think these people would have found away to take him anyway." He said.

"Maybe. They will pay for this. And harshly."

"Yes, they will."

"I have a meeting so I will let you go. Call me as soon as you know anything else."

"I will Pere. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

After hanging up, Henri decided to do some research of his own. He knew his brother had gone out. Remy had invited him but Henri just felt to worn out to go. He begged what ever is was out there to keep his brother safe.

The movie had been mediocre, but it was still nice to get out of the mansion. Anna thought. Remy draped his arm around her as they walked out. She looked up and smiled as him. Her smile turned to horror as dart hit his neck and he fell. She turned and saw Kitty go down. She franticly looked around to she where the darts where coming from. "Kurt get Remy out of here." She yelled.

"But what about you?" Kurt yelled.

"I'll be fine! Go!" Anna yelled.

Pete turned to metal and just as a dart hit him. It bounced off harmlessly. He scooped up Kitty and looked at Anna who had taken cover behind a wall with Bobby, Jean and Scott.

"Get her out of here!" Scott yelled.

Pete nodded and ran.

"Did you see where they are shooting from?" Scott asked the group behind the wall.

"I think they were on top of that building." Bobby said pointing across the street to a tall building.

Anna looked around. "Everyone is gone."

"We told them to go." Scott said.

"No. I mean we are the only ones here. Not even any cops coming to see what happen."

"She's right it's deserted." Jean said.

"This can't be good." Bobby said.

Suddenly they saw men dressed in military fatigues coming towards them. They had tranquilizer guns in their hands.

"I was right." Bobby said. "Not good. Look." He said pointing the opposite of the street.

There were at least twenty men come at them from the other way on the street. They were trapped.

"Bobby get out of here and get to the mansion and tell them what happen." Scott said.

"What? How?" Bobby asked in a panicked voice.

"Turn to fully to ice. The darts won't be able to get you that way." Scott said.

"I can't leave you guys." Bobby said.

"Just do it!" Anna yelled.

Bobby nodded and turned to ice.

"We will cover you the best we can, so you can get out of here." Scott said. "Wait here."

Bobby nodded.

"On the count of three." Scott said. "1.. 2.. 3.."

At three Anna, Jean, and Scott ran out of there hiding place. Scott blasted as many of the men as he could as he ran. Jean pulled the guns out of the arms of some of the men with her mind. And Anna used hand to hand combat to fight off the ones that Jean had taken the guns from. Scott when down first as he was hit in the back of the neck with a dart. Anna was next as a dart hit her in the arm.

Jean pushed all the darts away as they came at her. She created a shield around herself, but she was getting tired. She looked up and saw Bobby get away. Finally she became to tired to keep the shield up and it dropped. The dart hit her in the neck.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**A/N: Late again... Sorry. I'm having computer problem and now I have to send it to be fixed. So the update schedule is gonna be a bit crazy for a little while. Just bear with me for a little while. I promise I haven't abandoned this. **

Remy slowly came to. His head was killing him and his neck was on fire. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on where he was. Everything was a bit fuzzy. He remembered going to the movies and then... and then what? Anna he thought. Something had happened. Where was Anna? His head and neck protested as he forced himself into a sitting position.

"Remy you need to sit." Hanks said.

Remy ignored his words. "Where is Anna?" He asked.

Hank was silent.

"Where is she?" Remy demanded.

"She was taken by the military men." Hank told him.

"What the hell happened!" Remy yelled.

"You were attacked outside the movie theater. You were hit will a high dose tranquilizer dart. You went down first. Then Kitty. Kurt and Piotr got you two out right away. But Anna, Scott, Jean and Bobby became trapped. Anna, Scott, and Jean created cover to get Bobby out of there so he could come to tell us what happened. I'm afraid the three of them were taken." Hank told him sadly.

Remy painfully pulled himself out of the bed.

"Remy you need to rest." Hank said gently.

"No, I need to get Anna back." Remy said. "Merde." He said as his head spun once he was in standing position. He gridded his teeth and push himself forward. "Where is everyone else?"

"Logan is trying to track the military men and talking to his contact. Kitty is still out. The rest are upstairs with the professor." Hank told him.

Remy headed out the door. Hank didn't bother to try and stop him. He knew there was no stopping the man right now.

Remy reached the Professor's office. He didn't bother to knock, just walked right in.

The Professor looked up. "Ah, your awake Mr Lebeau."

Before Remy could say anything, Henri was up out of his seat and threw his arms around Remy. "Mon Frere! I was worried. They said you were just drugged but I couldn't help myself. Pere is up in arms."

"I'm fine. It's Anna we should be focused on. And Scott and Jean." Remy said as he returned the hug.

"That is what we are discussing now." The Professor said. "Logan is out with Bobby to see if they can track anything. I am also in contact with Logan military contact. He is checking on a lead as we speak."

Remy nodded. "I can't let her go through all that again." He said in a cracking voice.

"We will find her." The Professor said in a determined voice.

Logan and Bobby went over the scene of the fight with a fine tooth comb. Logan's face was set with grim determination. He was not going to let who ever did this get away with it this time. They were going down.

"I shouldn't have left them." Bobby said.

Logan sighed. This was the first thing the boy had since arriving at the scene. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything. You would have been taken to kid. You did the best thing for them by getting away and giving us as much information as you could about who took them."

Bobby just nodded.

Logan sniffed the air. There were to many conflicting scents. If he could just find Rogue's, maybe he could get to her before anything happened. He could smell the panic off all the people who had been here. It was covering up all the other scents. He hoped Fury would come up with something. The man had said he might have something.

Logan sniffed the air again. He caught something. He began to follow it. Jean's perfume. He followed it to the end of the road. Were it stopped. He smelled high end oil. Logan smiled. Gotta ya. He thought.

"Bobby head back to the mansion. I think I found something. And I can travel faster on my own. Tell them I'll let them know if I find anything. Have them call me if they find anything." Logan said and he jumped on his bike and headed out.

Anna awoke with a headache. She could feel cold ground underneath her body. She forced her eyes open and pulled herself up on her elbows. Anger filled her as she saw she was in a familiar cage in a familiar room. Something between rage and fear filled her. She saw Scott and Jean still unconscious in other cages. No one else was in the cages, or in the room. Anna steeled herself. She wasn't going to be the victim again. She was going to find a way out of this. She looked over at Scott's cage as he began to stir.

"You okay, Scott?" Anna asked.

"My head is killing me. Jean?" Scott asked.

"Not awake yet, it looks like." Anna told him.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

Anna chuckled. "I'm as good as I can be."

Jean began to stir a little while later. "My head." She cried out.

"It will pass." Anna told her.

"Where are we?" Jean asked.

"The same facilty I was in before, it looks like." Anna told her.

"We will get out of here, Jean. I promise." Scott said reassuringly.

They all looked over at the door at the end of the hall as it clicked open.

A sightly over weight man gray haired man walked over to Anna's cage. Two men with guns followed him. "Welcome home Rogue." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own

**A/N: Ah life how you get in the way of things I want to do...**

Remy paced the room. His head and neck ached, but he pushed the pain away. He needed to concentrate. Anna needed him and he was gonna find her. Somehow. Bobby had returned to tell them of Wolverine's lead and now they were just waiting to find out if he found anything. The waiting was killing him. But the Professor wanted them to wait.

Henri watched his brother walk back and forth. He didn't say anything, knowing it would most likely result in his head being chopped off. A call to his father had resulting in Jean-Luc demanding to come there, but he had managed to convince Jean-Luc to stay in New Orleans. Henri thought of how he would feel if his beautiful Mercy had been the one taken. It forced his mind to a dark place it had not been since his brothers return.

Remy's head snapped up as the phone on Xavier's desk rang. The Professor maintained a stoic expression as he spoke quietly on the phone. After a few minutes he hung up, his face giving away nothing.

"Well?" Remy demanded. "Anything?"

"That was Logan. The trail has lead him to a warehouse. He believes that is where the others are being held. We are going to meet him there. He is looking for a way in as we speak." The Professor told them.

"Fine then lets go. Now." Remy demanded.

The Professor sighed. "I believe it may be best if you stay behind Mr. Lebeau. You have been injured and we also know that they are after you also. It would place you in unneeded danger for you to come along."

Remy face went livid. "I will not stay behind while they have Anna." He said curtly. "She needs me."

"Alright Mr. Lebeau. I can not stop you." The Professor told him. "But I implore you to be careful."

Remy nodded.

Logan carefully made his way through the trees surrounding the warehouse the trail had led him too. He had hidden his bike a few miles back and had contacted everyone back a Xavier's. He had to find a way in. He had to find away to Rogue. There were men stationed at every entrance. And he could hear them check in at regular intervals. He needed a plan. Logan stilled as he felt the presence of someone else. He sniffed, smelling nothing. "Come out Mystique." He said quietly.

Mystique stepped out of the trees. "Logan." She said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here." Logan asked narrowing his eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Mystique retorted. "They have my daughter and this time I am going to do something about it."

Logan nodded. "Alright. Let's go." He said turning away from her.

The pair quietly made their way through the trees. "I've been all the way around the building and there doesn't seem to be any easy way in." Mystique told Logan.

"I think we will have to wait for the other X-men. Have them distract the guards and slip in during the fray." Logan mused.

"I do not like depending on them. But I believe you are right." Mystique said with a sigh.

Anna laid on the floor of her cell, trying to wrap her head around what was happening. She could hear Scott softly speaking words of comfort to Jean. It made her ache for Remy. She prayed he and the others were safe.

What would happen to her this time? Would the others be able to get to her this time. She had no idea what the plans for her were this time. Would they put he back into their little mind wipe program or something worse?

Rogue shook the thoughts out of her head. She had to stay positive. This time they didn't have Remy. And Remy would find her. Her head shot up as the door opened and dread shot though her body.

Remy bounced his legs in anticipation as the plane landed. They were landing at Logan's appointed rendezvous point. He needed to get to Anna. Hank had tried to disway him from going also. But no one would talk him out of this.

They landed and met up with Logan. Remy snarled when he saw Mystique. "Why is she here?" He all but growled.

"I don't like it any better than you." Logan said. "But she is here and we can use the help."

"Fine" Remy said. "How are we getting in?"

"You, Storm, Hank, Bobby, Kurt and Piotr will make a distraction out here, getting all the guards occupied. While Mystique and I sneak in during the commotion." Logan explained.

"I'm coming with you." Remy told them.

"No." Logan grunted.

"Yes." Remy growled.

Logan weighed his options. The boy would more than likely not listen and come along with them anyway. But the only other choice would be to knock him out and throw him back on the black bird. And as pleasant as that sounded, they really needed as much help as they could get. "Fine. But you follow my orders."

Remy nodded. He would listen as long as it suited what he thought was best to get to Anna.

Every one got in to their places. Storm and her team got ready to attack head on, while Logan and his hid waiting for the best time to slip in.

Storm began the attack calling on wind to get the attention of the guards. Sure enough guard left their posts to stop the X-men. Kurt teleported around taking guns and weapons away from the guards, while Piotr simply crushed them with his metal covered hands. Bobby used his ice slide to bring Hank up high enough to drop down onto distracted guards and freezing others as he went.

Remy watched as more guards poured out of the building. Seeing their opportunity when a side door was left unguarded Logan sliced the door open and the trio slipped in. Once inside they saw hallways going in different directions. They slipped through the hallways trying to get their bearings. They slipped down a side hallway as a group of guards ran by.

"We need to figure out which way to go." Remy whispered, frustrated.

"We have to find Rogue and the others and we also need to find their files to find out just what they have done here and who they have done it to." Logan said. "Lets split up. But everyone stay in regular contact."

Mystique and Remy nodded. They all chose a different direction and took off. Remy slow headed to the hall of his choosing. Hang on Anna, I'm coming. He thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own

Anna's head snapped up as alarms started blaring around her. Her eyes meet Scott's across the room.

"Think our friends are here?" Scott asked with a small smile.

"Could be." Anna answered retuning the smile. Suddenly the door burst open and the man from before came through with a few guards.

"Grab her." He said pointing at Anna. "The others are not as important. She's to important to the project."

Two men stepped over to Anna's cage and opened it. They grabbed her and slapped on a metal collar before she had time to react. They grabbed her between them and dragged her out of the room as she desperately tried to free herself.

Remy ran through the halls. This place was huge. He hadn't come across anything he recognized. But he felt sure it was the same place he had been held before. Something about the foreboding feeling it brought to him. He heard muffled noise in the hall ahead of him and ducked down a side hall. He stood in the shadows as another set of guards walked by. When they were gone he turned and looked down the hall he was in. It seemed familiar so he moved forward down it.

Coming to a door he remembered, Remy felt his stomach drop and his heart stop. It was the door to the cages. He was sure. He took a breath to steady himself and pulled out some cards in case he needed to defend himself. He pushed through the door and found Scott and Jean on the other side, sitting in cages.

"Gambit!" Scott yelled. "Hurry get us out of here."

"Where's Anna?" Remy demanded as he broke the cage open for Jean.

"They took her. Just a little while ago. We don't know where." Jean told Remy as he opened Scott's cage. "They said we were not important. Just her."

Remy cursed under his breath. He had to find her. He couldn't be too late. He just couldn't. He ran out of the room with Scott and Jean close behind him.

Logan listened to Remy's hurried expiation over the communicator. He was glad Gambit had found Jean and Scott. But he was worried that Rogue had not been with them. He and Mystique had overlapped and came to a office. There were computers against one wall and the other side was filled with filling cabinets.

"Better see what we can find here. Maybe have some info on the other mutants." Logan said.

"Forget that. I'm only here for Rogue." Mystique said.

Logan felt the same way. But he was still an X-men. He internally debated. He grabbed his communicator. "Storm can you spare Hank or Bobby? We believe we have found the room that holds the information we need on the other mutants but we need to keep searching for Rogue." Logan explained their situation.

"They are on their way to you." Storm said. "The guards are thinning out quite a bit."

"Alright." Logan said. "Happy?" Logan asked Mystique.

Mystique gave a small smile. "Yes."

Remy raced through the halls. He had lost Jean and Scott at some point. Anyone that got in his way didn't last long. He had to figure out where the man had taken Anna. He came to an area that opened up to garage of sorts. More of a hanger really that had cars as well as a plane. He could see things being loaded onto the plane. He skirted around the edge to get a closer look. He saw the man Scott had described to him barking out orders. Was Anna on the plane? He wondered.

"Hurry." The man barked. "We need to get out of here."

Remy watched as they loaded the final items on to the plane and the men started to board. He quickly relayed what was happening to Logan. Logan replayed that he and Mystique were on their way. They were on the other side of the building. He knew they wouldn't make it before the plane took off. He grabbed cards out of his coat pocket and threw a few to hit the guard that was boarding. The guard let out a garbled scream as he hit the ground.

Two other guards jumped out of the plane and rushed towards him guns drawn. Remy dodged quickly and in short order took them down with his Bo staff. Looking up he saw the gray haired man step out of the plane.

"Ah Remy Lebeau. Though I might see you here." He said with a menacing smile.

Remy gripped his Bo staff. "Where is Anna?" He demanded.

"She has been prepped to be moved. You are welcome to come along." The man said with the same smile.

Anger flooded Remy. He wanted to kill this man. For what he was doing to Anna. And for what he had done to himself and so many others. So many deaths were on this man's hands. Through his anger he heard the man tell the pilot to start the plane. Terror began to creep back in. He couldn't let this man take Anna away. He rushed at the man. The man attempted to jump onto the plane. Remy ran past him and jumped to the plane door and slammed his Bo staff into the head of the pilot. Smiling he turned to the gray haired man. "Wanna dance?" He asked. The man pulled out his gun just as Remy slammed his Bo staff into the man's head.

Remy quickly jumped over the man's crumpled body and into the plane. He found Anna unconscious, strapped in to a seat. He unbuckled her and pulled her into his arms cradled her. As he stepped out of the plane he saw Logan and Mystique run in.

"Little late?" Remy asked with a cocky smile.

Logan growled at him while Mystique snarled.

Remy snickered. "This the guy in charge I believe." He said kicking the guy crumpled on the ground.

Logan growled again. "How is Rogue?" He asked looking away from the crumpled man.

"Just unconscious I believe." Remy told him.

Logan thought about trying to take Rogue away from Gambit but decided against it. He walked over to the man on the floor and picked him up and threw him none to gently over his shoulder. "Lets go take her to Hank. And get this guy to the black bird. He has some questions to answer." He said turning toward the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Anna awoke slowly. Her body felt like it was on fire. She struggled through the fog in her mind, to try and remember what had happened. She remembered being taken from the cell, then a blank. She attempted to pry her eyes open.

"Anna?" A voice spoke.

Anna forced her eyes open the rest the way. Her eyes focused and she smiled. "Remy." She said as her voice came out raw. "Water?" She asked.

Remy smiled at her as he reached behind him to grab a cup of water Hank had left on the table for just this purpose. He leaned over and help Anna up and to take a drink. " So?" She asked him.

Remy took the cup back and sighed. "What is the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Being taken from the cells." Anna replied. "They left Jean and Scott behind. Said they were not as important."

"Well, I came across the cells and released them. They said that you had just been taken away. I found the leader guy loading you into a plane and jumped in to stop him. Knocked him and his guards out then got you the hell out of there." Remy told her.

"What happen to him then?" Anna asked.

Remy huffed and ran his hands over his face. "Shield has him. They had been keeping tabs on Logan. So they busted in just after we took care of everything."

Remy reached over and took her hand. "They took him in to custody. But Logan and Mystique found the computer room and had Bobby grab all the hard drives and take them to the blackbird. Then play stupid when Shield asked about them." He finished telling her with a smirk.

"So did they find anything about Emma or Doug." Anna inquired.

"Not as far as I know. But I've been down here with you. Hank said you just needed to sleep off the drugs and that you would be fine. But I needed to see you wake up." Remy said with a sad smile.

Anna smiled at him and reached up to cup his cheek. "I'm fine. Thanks to you. I love you."

Remy smiled and leaned into her hand. "Back at ya."

They stared into each other eyes, then the moment was broken when Hank walked in.

"Good to see you up Rogue." Hank said with a smile. "How are you feeling."

"Fine. A small headache and a bit of nausea. But other than that." Anna replied.

"Those are natural side effects. We will get you some aspirin and something to eat. I just want to check your pulse a few other things and then we will get you out of here." Hank told her.

"Sounds great." Anna said.

Later that day everyone gathered in the Professors office. "Kitty has been going through the files that we gathered. We still have a long way to go but we have found the location of Emma and Doug." The Professor told them.

Anna sighed in relief. "When can we get to them." She asked.

The Professor went on. "There are about ten other mutants that were.." He paused looking for a word. "Placed in other lives. It looks like they had a great deal of trouble keeping mutants alive during the process. It will take some time to get them all back here and return them to their original lives."

Anna and Remy winced. They both knew they had been really lucky.

"Kitty will keep going through the information to see what else we can find out." The Professor told them. "Also William Stryker has been put in the custody of Shield. We are attempting to get an okay to speak with him, but as of now we are being shut out."

Logan growled.

"Well that is all I have as of right now. I will let you all of you know if anything else come up." The Professor told them.

Everyone began to file out of the office and off in different directions.

Henri stopped Anna and Remy. "Mon Frere, I'm afraid I need to be heading back to New Orleans." He said clapping his brother on the back.

Remy frowned. "So soon?"

"Pere is driving Mercy crazy." Henri said with a laugh. "Have you and your Chere decided where you will stay?"

Remy frowned again. "What do you mean?"

"Well do you wanna come and live in New Orleans with us or stay here with Anna's family?" Henri explained.

Remy paused and looked at Anna. "We haven't really discussed it. With everything going on it never really crossed my mind."

Anna shook her head. "Mine either." She said.

"Well we have a few thing to deal with at home before you come to see us anyway. So you have time decided." Henri told them.

"Deal with?" Anna asked.

Remy sighed. "Assassins Guild."

Henri nodded. "Exactly. We have no idea how they are going to react to Remy being alive. We have a truces for quite some time. Hopefully they will not throw to big of a fuss. Considering that Remy was taken and didn't run from the arranged marriage."

"I had already told them I wasn't going to go through with it no matter what." Remy said scowling.

"I know. Pere is on your side this time. You are married and Anna is now family." Henri said with a smile.

Remy and Anna said their goodbyes and Henri went to gather his things.

"Well I guess we are out of trouble for now." Anna said putting her arm around Remy.

"For now." Remy said with a smile. "I doubt it's all over."

Anna blew her hair out of her eyes. "It never is." She said exasperated.

Remy laughed and kissed her head as they made their way down the hall.

**The End! Well for now. I do plan on writing a squeal. It will have problems with assasions, Sinister and the return of Emma and Doug. But I do not know when that will come about. I don't plan on uploading any stories that are not fully finished. That way I don't leave you all hanging when I end with a large block of writers block or no time to write. Thanks to everyone for all their support!**


End file.
